


Safety before love

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Jonathan had a relationship with a colleague in zermatt. Once he starts to get involved with Roper, he steals money from the vault and breaks up with her and leaves her with a broken heart to protect her. Once everything is over, he invites her to Egypt





	Safety before love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Erika Finn looked up and smiled at seeing her colleague and lover walk inside to start his shift together with her. Jonathan smiled back at her, giving her a kiss on her cheek before going to the desk. While relationships at work were usually discouraged, the two just hit it off straight away. Jonathan could honestly say that he was happy working here. It was quiet, peaceful and he had a beautiful girlfriend. 

After what happened to Sophie in Egypt, he had gotten flashbacks to her, whenever a woman got close to him, but Erika had managed to break through his shell and win his heart and he had never been so happy that she did. While he had been thinking, Erika had walked closer and nudged him with her hip. "Did you get a good day's rest?" She asked and he smiled. "Yes, because I dreamt of you." He replied, kissing her hair and making her smile.

A few hours later, Erika walked into the office and saw Jonathan sitting there with some papers in his hand and looking troubled. She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. She smiled at him, before trying to look at what he was reading. "Mr. Roper? Is he visiting again" She asked She had just started working at the hotel, during his last visit. Jonathan shook his head, folding the papers and putting them away. 

"It's nothing, love." He said, before standing up and walking away. Erika looked after him, feeling like he wasn't telling her something.Soon enough, Richard Roper and his entourage arrived. Jonathan went to greet him, while one of Roper's men dealt with checking in at the desk, where Erika was standing. While he was writing the right stuff down, Erika snuck a glance at Jonathan. He was looking as calm and professional as always.

Roper said something about not seeing him before and turned towards Erika. "You were here, weren't you? Eliza, right?" He asked. Erika shook her head. "Actually, it's Erika, sir. Erika Finn." She replied politely. Roper nodded at that. "Well, I almost got it right." He said and Erika smiled at him. "Very good, sir." She said.  Their late guest nodded, before seeing that his man still wasn't done filling in papers, so he kept up the small talk.

"Tell me, miss Erika. Have you managed to snare yourself a man yet?" He asked. Slightly uncomfortable with the personal question, Erika shook her head and smiled again. "I do, sir. We have been together for six months now." She said and Roper nodded at that. "Lucky man. Now then, Mr. Pine. Please lead us to our room." He said, seeing that the man was finally done. Jonathan nodded and escorted the big group to their rooms.

Erika took a deep breath and shook herself. Something about the billionaire and his men made her feel slightly uncomfortable and that personal question didn't help matters. A few minutes later, she walked down one of the halls, only to almost collide with a running Jonathan. Concerned, Erika followed him, only to see him throw up in a toilet. Erika quickly rubbed his back. "Jonathan? What is it?" She asked.

Once he had calmed down a bit, Jonathan quickly pulled her into a crushing hug. Confused, Erika hugged him back, but let him be. Jonathan pulled back and kissed her for a few seconds, before letting go and going back downstairs. Erika looked after him in concern. he next day, Jonathan had a conversation with Roper himself. "Got a girl?" The man asked and Jonathan looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

What was it with the man and personal questions? "Yes, sir. In fact, you have met her already." He said and Roper made a sound of understanding. "Ah, so you're the lucky man, who has the heart of lady Erika. Well, if you let me give you a piece of advice: don't break it. As the famous line sounds: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He said, before nodding and walking away, leaving Jonathan with his thoughts

 _A few days later._  

Jonathan sat in front of Angela Burr, who had come all the way from London to discuss Roper with him. He had given the envelope with the sim cards, saying that he wanted to stay out of it. He had failed to protect Sophie, but he would try to protect Erika from that man. Angela looked at him. She could see that he was doing this for another reason, but she didn't know what. 

Angela offered him a chance to bring the man down, but it was very dangerous. Jonathan hesitated and Angela sighed. "Jonathan, we can bring this bastard to his knees, once and for all. You can avenge what happened to Sophie. Why are you hesitating?" She asked. Jonathan looked down and sighed, before telling her about Erika. Angela winced slightly at the new information.

That made the case slightly more difficult. "I'm not stopping you, Jonathan, but know that if you're doing this, she can't come along." She said, before she and Jonathan parted ways. Jonathan sat down and thought deeply about the choice in front of him. He sighed deeply, before grabbing a piece of paper and staring to write. Once he was done, he put it into an envelope and sealed it, before calling Angela.

That evening, Erika was starting to get slightly concerned about Jonathan. He was a lot more affectionate than normal, but she saw him looking at her with sadness, when he thought that she couldn't see him. He looked like he was both regretful and sad, but she didn't know why. Just before she went home in the morning, Jonathan gave her a letter. "Don't open it for at least a day or so." He instructed. 

Erika looked at the closed envelope in curiosity. "Oh, is it a surprise?" She asked and Jonathan chuckled, but there was still a sad edge to it. "You can say that." He replied, before kissing her deeply. When they broke apart, Jonathan embraced her tightly, nuzzling his face in her hair. "Jonathan, you're really scaring me." Erika said, her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder. Jonathan laughed, before pulling back again. 

"I just love you so much and I feel like I don't show that enough." He said, caressing her cheek. Erika smiled at him and buried her face into his palm. "I love you too, Jonathan. Now, I'm really tired and I really want to go to sleep. I'll see you tonight." She said and before slowly letting go and walking outside. Jonathan escorted her to the train stop and waited with her.

"I'll see you soon." He greeted, once the train was there, hugging her again and kissing her cheek. Erika smiled at him, before getting on the train and waving at him, until he was out of sight. Once the train was gone, Jonathan left a tear roll down his cheek. The next time that they would see each other, if they ever would again, she would hate his guts. He just knew it, but he had to protect her

Erika got home and immediately went to bed. However, it felt like a few short hours, before she was called awake by the hotel, telling her to come immediately. Once she had arrived, she was surprised to find police there. One of the other employees at the hotel, gently sat her down and told her that Jonathan had stolen money from the vault. Erika didn't want to believe it, until she grabbed the letter and read it.

She slowly looked up from it, tears in her eyes. "He broke up with me." She whispered. Her colleague wrapped an arm around her and she started to cry, feeling the pain of heartbreak growing inside her. The manager of the hotel saw it and turned to the police. "I think we can cross Ms. Erika from the lists of suspects. She wouldn't react like this if she had known and she is a terrible liar." He said softly and the police nodded in response. They did gently question her, once she had calmed down, but it was clear very quickly that she had no idea of Jonathan's plans. 

 _Several months later_. 

Erika stepped out of the taxi in front of a hotel in Egypt. She had gotten an anonymous letter inviting her here, complete with flight ticket and room number. She had asked for a week's leave and her boss had allowed it. Walking towards the desk, she was stopped by a young man in the lobby. "Ms. Erika?" The young man asked and Erika nodded in response. The man introduced himself as Youssef and gently escorted her to the beautiful courtyard of the hotel, before leaving her alone.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Man, I look like a mess." She muttered, before stiffening at hearing a familiar voice. "You look beautiful." Jonathan said as he walked up from behind her. Erika turned and glared at him. "You steal money out of the vault. You break my heart with a simple letter, instead of actually having the decency to look me in the eyes, while breaking up and you think that you can just walk back into my life?" She hissed. 

Jonathan winced at her tone, despite having expected it and knowing that he deserved it. "No. I just wanted to explain myself. That's all and after that, you will never have to see me again." He said. Angela had given him permission to tell Erika, but only her. Erika sighed, but nodded. "This better be good."" She muttered, before walking towards her room with Jonathan following her.

Arriving at her room, Erika sat down in one of the chairs and crossed her arms. "Well, explain yourself, Mr. Pine." She said curtly. Jonathan took a deep breath, before starting to speak. He told her about the operation, about going undercover to bring Roper down. He told her about how he had been discovered, but had still managed to destroy the dangerous weapons that Roper had been dealing in. Erika didn't say anything during the whole story, but her face betrayed her shock. 

Once he was done, Jonathan sighed deeply. "That's why I broke up with you. I didn't want you to get hurt, but I know that I was the one, who hurt you and I wil regret that for the rest of my life. I love you Erika and I always will. I'll let myself out." He said, before standing up and staring to walk towards the door. He was close to it, when he heard Erika speak. "You really hurt me, Jonathan." She said.

Jonathan sighed and nodded. "I know and I can't say how sorry I am for it, but I had to protect you from men like him." He said. Erika turned towards him, a small smirk on her face. "And if I said that I forgive you, exactly how deeply would you kiss me?" She asked. Jonathan slowly turned towards her, before a smile grew on his face. "Why, let me show you." He said, before crossing the room and kissing her like he never had before, lifting her up from the chair and holding her tightly against him. 

Breaking apart, Erika smiled at him. "Does that mean that you forgive me?" Jonathan asked breathlessly, not letting her go. Erika chuckled. "I forgave you a long time ago, but I do expect you to make it up to me." She said, tapping his nose. Jonathan chuckled and hugged her tightly. He had a lot to make up for, but he would try his best. The love of his life had forgiven him and he couldn't be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea, where this story came from. 
> 
> Oh well...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
